No importa la edad
by Kuro-Neko-Chan.MLC
Summary: ONESHOT - Karin decide llevar a Chad a cenar a su casa, pero ya saben, la familia Kurosaki no es como las demás... -Konban wa Cuña... Ichigo... xD Las perpecias de esta pareja - ChadXKarin - R&ROD - MARATÓN!


Konnichi wa minna-san!!!

.

Ok. Sé que piensan que este será un fic muy raro, pero no lo crean, léanlo y estará de mucha risa… xD Okis? ¡Comencémos!

.

Bleach no me pertenece, sino a Tite Kubo-sensei

.

.

NOTA: En el fic Chad e Ichigo tiene 21, mientras que Karin y Yuzu 15. Digo, si mis cálculos – y memoria- no me fallan solo se llevan 6 años, ¿o no? xD

.

.

.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

.

.

_**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**_

_**NO IMPORTA LA EDAD**_

.

.

-Hoy vendrá a cenar Chad…-dijo bastante molesta una joven pelinegra frente a su familia

-¡Kawaii, Karin-chan!-exclamó en respuesta su hermana-Prepararé una cena excelente…

-¡Karin aún eres una pequeña!-lloraba su padre

.

Ichigo fue el único que se había quedado helado. Después de un año de relación entre su mejor amigo y su hermana, aún no podía creer que fueran novios. Le resultaba sumamente extraño y no por el parentesco sino por…

.

.

.

.

-Konnban wa suegro, cuñada, cuña… Ichigo…

-¡Konnban wa Sado-kun!

-¡Konnban wa!

-¡Yo!

-¡Pasa Chad!-dijo con una ligera sonrisa su novia

.

Chad vestía ligeramente formal para la ocasión: zapatos negros, pantalón de mezclilla, camisa roja y saco negro.; mientras que su enamorada portaba un short muy corto de color negro, una blusa también roja y zapatos cerrados y de tacón no muy alto del mismo color.

Fueron a la mesa del comedor para comenzar la cena. Se podía sentir la tensión ya que Ichigo observaba cada movimiento de su amigo y su hermana pelinegra. Muchos le habían dicho que eran celos hacía Sado porque le quitaba tiempo con su hermana, pero el siempre repetía lo mismo.

.

-_"Solo la estoy cuidando"_-pensó el pelinaranja

-Qué lindo es tenerte en casa Sado-kun-exclamó sonriente Yuzu-Karin-chan no suele contar mucho de ti, bueno y tu cuñado, tampoco…

.

Como irritaba a Ichigo esa palabra. Pensar que cualquier hombre que se relacionara amorosamente con alguna de sus hermanas menores le pudiera llamar así le irritaba demasiado, tanto, que podría golpear al que le llamara así. Sabía que Chad era un buen chico, pero no podía evitarlo. Pero no, no era celos. O eso era lo que Ichigo repetía en su mente para no desquiciarse.

.

-¡Espero que pronto se casen!

.

¡¿Casarse?! ¿Pero qué estupideces estaba diciendo su hermana? Ni loco permitiría que ni su mejor amigo se casara con su pequeña hermana, ¿qué pasa si de alguna manera Chad le engañaba y rompía su corazón? ¿O qué tal si ella se encontraba alguien mejor? ¿O que tal qué su algo malo pasaba y alguno fallecía? ¡Un momento! ¿Qué clase de posibilidad era esa? Era un imbécil por pensar en la muerte de su hermana o de su amigo. Era un completo idiota.

.

-¡No!-gritó el padre de los chicos-¡No puedo permitir que Karin-chan se case tan pequeña! ¡No importa con quien! ¡NUNCA LO PERMITIRÉ!

-Pero otosan, ellos hacen una linda pareja…

-¡NNNNNNOOOOOO!

.

El enojo se podía ver claramente en la cara de la pelinegra, mientras que Yasutora solo atinaba a ver el berrinche del padre de su novia y sudar por el nerviosismo del asunto. Nunca había pensado en casarse con la hermanita de Ichigo, después de todo, solo llevaban un año de relación y ella era aún pequeña. En el Instituto muy probablemente encontraría a otro chico mucho mejor que él. Eso le hacía entristecer bastante, pues la amaba tanto como a sus padres, pero así era la juventud de ahora, ¿no?

Por otra parte el pelinaranja favorito de todos no sabía qué hacer en esa circunstancia. Quería matar a su padre por tanto alboroto que realizaba en la cena por el simple hecho de que su hija había traído a cenar a su pareja. Pero sabía que tampoco podía reclamarle ya que él se sentía igual por dentro. Si su hollow fuera su inner y se pudiera materializar en el mundo, estaría haciéndole coro a su padre. Estaba en una posición que en definitiva no le gustaba y lo estaba sacando de sus casillas.

.

-Papá, ¡ya cálmate!-gritó Karin golpeando la mesa y levantándose de su lugar-¡No sé porque diablos decidí traer a Chad si sabía que te pondrías así! ¡Igual tú Ichi-nii!

-Pe-pero Karin-chan…

-Yo, Karin…

-¡Cállense los dos! ¡Estoy harta de esta familia!

.

En ese instante salió corriendo de la casa azotando la puerta. Todos se sintieron culpables por su comportamiento, pero era la verdad. No querían que Karin creciera tan rápido, no era que pensaran que Sado le haría algo malo, pues era muy noble.

El chico con raíces mexicanas se levantó de la mesa, se disculpo y agradeció a Yuzu por la comida, para salir corriendo tras su novia. Sabía perfectamente que no podría ir tan lejos pues traía tacones y ella no estaba acostumbrada a usarlos.

.

.

.

.

-¡Eso les pasa por idiotas!-gritó la niña regañando a su padre y hermano-¡Dejen de ser tan celosos!

-Gomen nasai…-lloraba su padre

-Gomen…

-Es por eso que yo tampoco he querido traer a Jinta-kun…

-¡¿QUÉ?!-gritaron ambos hombres al unísono

-¡¿Ese maldito mocoso?!

-¿Quién ese tan Jinta, Yuzu?

-E-esto… Otosan… Ichi-nii… Yo…

-¡Danos una explicación!

.

.

.

.

-Baka…-decía agitada la morena deteniéndose en un poste

-Karin…

-¡Eh!

.

La chica volteó a ver a su novio quien estaba tras ella también algo agitado. Al parecer la había seguido para tranquilizarla.

.

-Gomen ne, Chad… Creo que no fue buena idea llevarte a ca…

-Jajajajajaja…

-¿Ah?

-Pero si fue muy gracioso… Sabía que tu padre era así, pero nunca lo espere de Ichigo…

-Cierto… Ichi-nii suele ser muy tranquilo, y aunque trataba de disimular por dentro parecía comportarse igual que mi padre… Jajajajajajaja…

-Sabes, no tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo, pero… Te ves linda vestida así…

-A-arigato…-agradeció con un leve sonrojo en su rostro-Ai shiteru Chad…

-Ai shiteru Karin…

.

.

.

_**SABES, LA EDAD NO IMPORTA Y MI FAMILIA… TAMPOCO. SOLO TU, YO Y NUESTRO FUTURO JUNTOS…**_

.

.

.

-¡Espero que hayan aprendido la lección!

-Si Yuzu…

-¡No los he escuchado!

-¡Si Yuzu!

-Bueno, la próxima semana Jinta-kun también vendrá…

-¿Cuándo mis hijas crecieron?

-¿Por qué escogiste a Jinta? ¿No te parece mejor Ishida?

-¡Iie! Jinta-kun es el amor de mi vida…

-Aaahhh…

.

.

.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

.

.

Creo que ha salido más corto y conciso de lo que quería, pero después de todo ha sido un proyecto experimental por así decirlo… xD Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Sé que no es una pareja que a mucho convence, pero a mí me parece linda y espero que ustedes la disfruten tanto como yo. Sigan en sintonía con este maratón. ¡Matta ne!

.

.

.

_**DEJA UN REVIEW**_

_**ESTA AUTORA MEDIOCRE TE LO AGRADECERÁ**_

_**SOLO UN CLICK Y TU OPINIÓN**_

_**¡ONEGAI!**_

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
